


Illustration of Ch.24 “Shadows Where I Stand” by  skarlatha

by lucife56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piece requested by TWDobsessive  for Skarlatha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration of Ch.24 “Shadows Where I Stand” by  skarlatha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).




End file.
